


A HoMin fic: Wanna Play Officer?

by powerfulsmiles



Series: Story-Anon Fics [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Role-Playing Game, also somewhat detailed conversation of their different types of dirty talk, definitely rated, for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin wanted to make their love life more varied. Little did Yunho realize that this meant bondage, role playing and a whole lot of teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A HoMin fic: Wanna Play Officer?

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely NC-17. Another story-anon fic being shared here. Kinks include: bondage, role play, cum play, dirty talking etc.
> 
> This is not an edited story so I think the tenses change quite a bit. Story-anon went first and then I followed. One paragraph after another. Anything in parentheses are our side-notes to each other. I left them in because they are somewhat relevant and I liked them here.

I enjoy bondage too :) Who should be tied up this time?

Oh let’s tie up Yunho. He seems like he would enjoy be tied up. Especially by Changmin. Who I just bet has a whole bag of tricks. Kink bastard.

——Shall we begin?——

When Changmin had suggested something new for their sex life, Yunho had jumped on board. He had thought that his other half had meant something along the lines of edging or finally using Changmin’s kink of candle wax. But this… this was not what Yunho was expecting. He tugged at his arms, trying to figure out his thoughts on being bound in place.

Changmin saunters over wearing nothing but a baby pink corset. His hair is a messy ball of curls and there’s a smirk on his face. Yunho wants to hold him, but his hands are bound to the bed by handcuffs. Changmin not only seems to have a kink for bondage, but also role play. He runs his fingers lightly along Yunho’s chest and whispers, “wanna play officer?”

It took a few moment’s for Yunho’s brain to catch up. The view of Changmin in a corset had almost broken him, as it did every time he got to see Changmin in such an outfit. The younger man’s already curved torso was enhanced, giving him curves that some females would die for. His rock-hard nipples peaked over the top of the tightly bound corset, teasing Yunho with the classic “you can look but can’t touch.”

Yunho hadn’t even made it past the end of the corset before Changmin grew impatient, pinching a sensitive nipple harshly and stating “Officers who don’t reply don’t get to cum.”

He threw a leg over Yunho and straddled him. He started grinding on the man while nipping at his neck. Yunho struggles. He wants to take Changmin into his arms and fuck him into the bed, but he can’t do anything about it. Changmin gets close to him and bites it before hotly whispering, “So, are you gonna be a good officer and play?”

This is not okay; this is not okay that Yunho is tied down. It is not okay that his hot-as-fuck maknae is on top of him biting him. Except—it is totally okay. the younger looks amazing astride him, a spark lit in his eyes that challenges Yunho and makes him want to bare his teeth and yet yield the younger. He tugs on his lower lip and meets the gaze of his lover. He bucks up just to tease the younger, and quietly states “Oh, let’s play.”

(I demand that Changmin tell Yunho “nice guns” in reference to his arms or something as a pun) Changmin’s body shivers with delight and anticipation. He scoots down the bed until his face is in front of Yunho’s crotch. The man’s not wearing a shirt, but he still has his pants on. Changmin mouths at the clothed crotch, nipping at it softly. Yunho bucks up and Changmin quickly holds him down, giving him a dark look. “Be a good officer or you don’t get to play.”

(YESSSS. I completely agree. Let’s make it happen. There are other gun jokes to be made as well ;) ) The little minx. The press of teeth into his cock sends a bolt of lust through Yunho, making him curse yet again the bindings. He looked down to see large dark eyes gazing at him with amusement, as if sensing the struggle within him. “What’s wrong officer? Struggling to stay on the good side of the law?” Yunho watched enfixed as those gorgeous lips wrapped around the zipper of his pants and tugged it down, his erection springing up. “Gone commando I see. Good boy for following regulations.”

Changmin licks along Yunho’s cock, looking at him the whole time with those big brown eyes. He suckles on the head and Yunho throws his head back in pleasure. He can’t do anything because he’s still being held down by Changmin. Said man grips his cock at the base tightly and rubs his lips and face against it. He’s always so absorbed in giving Yunho a blowjob, and that’s part of his charm.

There are a lot of dicks in the world, literally and figuratively, but Yunho’s is the best. No competition. His is perfect, in weight, size, girth…Changmin could spend hours worshiping his cock (you should ask him about it sometime). He places wet kisses along the underside, tracing his tongue along the thick vein and mouthing at those gorgeous, heavy balls. Yunho has stopped struggling, all of his attention glued to where Changmin’s mouth is connected to his cock, the wet noises fueling his imagination.

Sometimes Changmin likes to just suck on the head of his cock, lapping up the pre-cum dripping from the slit and and sucking a bit more, but never further than the tip. It drives Yunho crazy when he does that, but it feels so so good and Changmin is just so eager and into it. He’s doing it again, but no matter how good it feels, Yunho wants to see him in that cute pink corset now. It would be a waste to come like this, when Changmin is wearing something like that.

Yunho makes a noise of protest, wanting to see that corset since his maknae had been considerate enough to wear it for him. Changmin looked up to the sight of his hyung with his back arched, head pressed deeply into the pillow and eyes squeezed shut. The muscles in his arms were highly visible as the man fought against the pleasure. Changmin drooled at the sight of those gorgeous muscles. “Why officer, are you trying to resist?” Changmin questioned, trying to get his brain back into play. Definitely not his best line, but it made Yunho snap his head up. His almond eyes were mostly lust-blown pupil and his voice was wrecked when he replied: “Want to see you. Want to see you pretty baby in your cute corset.”

Changmin blushes, feeling warm at the endearment. He pulls Yunho’s pants down the rest of the way and tosses them before prowling up over Yunho like a cat. He leans down and bites along Yunho’s biceps. “Nice guns officer”. He smirks and bites once more then licks at the red marks. Yunho groans. Changmin has some of the best kinks, and he’s me than happy to participate in them. “Are these the only guns you like? I’m sure there’s another one you’d really enjoy,” Yunho smirks at Changmin.

(there’s the joke!) “Officer, are you trying to distract me?” Changmin purred, a wicked grin gracing his mouth as he moved along Yunho’s shoulders and up his neck. “You are going to have to be punished,” he whispered in the older man’s ear, a declaration that was punctuated with a sharp nip to a sensitive ear lobe. Yunho have a guttural moan, knowing that he couldn’t even begin to imagine the ideas that were currently racing through his lover’s mind. (p.s. are you picky about who bottoms/tops or are you a “as long as they are together kinda person? this will dictate some of my responses *wriggles eyebrows*)

(I don’t care too much. As long as they’re together and I agree with how they’re being portrayed (aka don’t make Changmin as asshole just because he’s topping and don’t make Yunho a whiny girl if he’s bottom because that’s just no. Unless he’s whining because of something else ;D)) Changmin drags his fingernails roughly along Yunho’s chest, leaving red marks. He pinches a nipple and whispers, “How is an officer supposed to handle and tame me if he can’t control even himself?”

(Oh good. I agree completely with you. The personality is not dictated by who is doing the giving and who is receiving. But whining because of mind-blowing pleasure is always required ;) ). I guess this officer will just have to go through a bit of training before he is ready.” With that, Changmin winked and pulled out a black rubber cock-ring which he stretched a few times just to be the merciless tease that Yunho knew and loved. The younger than turned around to sit on Yunho’s torso with his back to his lover and stroked the gorgeous cock in front of him. “You are a big boy aren’t you? Luckily, I come prepared.” Yunho whined when he felt the cock-ring stretch into place, fruitlessly trying to get out of its control.

(so, how are you gonna go about this? Yunho top or Changmin top? What do you want?) Changmin, with his back still facing Yunho, starts rutting against the older man’s stomach, his cute and sexy back dimples just barely showing under the corset. Yunho struggles against him handcuffs again, but there’s nothing he can do. He’s forced to watch that little minx do as he pleases.

(/coughs/ wellll… we could have Changmin riding Yunho (i know we have been there before) but we could…*ahem* have Changmin “train” Yunho with a vibrator while reverse cowboy-ing him. /blushes wildly) The song “I’m sexy and I know it” is currently running through Changmin’s mind, egged on by Yunho’s rather intense reaction to his outfit and behavior. He knew what the sight of his back dimples did to Yunho. Changmin wasn’t the only one with a biting kink. Yunho just liked it in different places. That train of though only encouraged Changmin to rut faster, hips working in a steady rhythm.

(YES. LET’S DO THAT) Changmin leaves a puddle of pre-cum on Yunho before getting up abruptly. Yunho’s eyes follow him as he saunters towards a drawer and gets something out, hiding it from view. Yunho is excited to see what Changmin has this time, because secretly (except not really) I enjoys the boy’s ideas. When the man turns around, Yunho’s mouth opens in surprise because there’s a big vibrator in his hand.

(OH GOODY) Now there are the vibrators that they normally use, and then there is THIS vibrator. Changmin smirked at the look on Yunho’s face, a cross of excitement and apprehension. “Come on officer. Don’t tell me you can’t handle a little vibrator?” “Li-Little?” came Yunho’s voice. “That is not the word I would have used.” “Oh come on big boy. If I can handle it, so can you.” Yunho bit back a grin, as neither one of them were strangers to big toys…or cocks. So instead he raised a challenging eyebrow, not willing to admit “defeat” just yet. He enjoyed egging the younger on.

(It can be pink. So does this mean that the vibrator is smaller than Yunho and Changmin’s cock if they’re used to it? Or did you mean big vibrators? (kinky boys tsk tsk)) “Good officer,” Changmin smirks. He throws a long pale leg over Yunho’s torso and gets back into his previous position. He turns his head to the side to give Yunho a view of his mouth working on that bright pink vibrator. He rolls his hips while doing that, moaning at the friction on his cock.

(In my mind it is slightly smaller than Yunho (idk about Changmin’s) but larger than what they typically play with). Yunho is having an irrationally jealous moment. That sinful mouth is on something besides HIS cock and that is not okay. His mouth however is not working properly as no intelligible sounds are coming out, no matter what he tries. His ability to breathe is even called into question as the pink vibrator leaves Changmin’s mouth, and is switched on and placed directly on his perenium.

Yunho’s leg spasms and he bucks up with a high whine. His action allows for more friction on Changmin’s cock and the boy shivers in delight, too blissful to reprimand Yunho for his actions. He doesn’t want to come yet though, so he eventually stops Yunho and reaches for the lube nearby and pours some on his fingers. He picks up the vibrator and holds it against Yunho’s cock while circling a finger around that tight entrance. He pushes one finger in and gets rewarded by the officer’s moans.

Yunho is not happy. Well…he is. But he doesn’t get to watch. And he really gets off on watching Changmin. And the little minx knows it, his back still to his hyung and he is humming under his breath. The vibrations are driving Yunho even crazier, as Changmin tantalizingly draws it up and down his cock in no set rhythm or path. There are now two fingers circling Yunho’s ass, with one dipping in deeper to tease the officer into submission.

(and listening to Changmin’s horny moans. Sometimes I also wonder if Changmin gets off by hearing himself being so pleasured. Food for thought) Changmin enters a third finger and Yunho is trying to get more by rolling his rips down. This time Changmin ruts as well. One particular thrust into Yunho has the man seeing stars and he yelps like a kitten. The noise makes Changmin wet, more pre-cum covering Yunho’s stomach.

(Oh god. Those moans. How does Yunho stand it? And I bet Changmin does. Probably tries to see what will make him moan the loudest.) Yunho feels the splash of pre-cum on his stomach and his mouth waters, wanting a taste of the younger for himself. Changmin is unaware of his predicament, too caught up in trying to get Yunho to make that delicious sound again. He presses the vibrator a little more firmly along Yunho’s cock and spreadthe fingers inside him.

(Yunho’s moans are kittenish and Changmin’s are…?) “Changmin,” Yunho gasps out. “Come up a bit.” Changmin turns his head to meet with a panting, flushed Yunho, a lovely sight. He smirks. “Why should I, officer?” He thrusts his fingers in, hitting Yunho’s prostate, and is rewarded by a sweet little sound again. He smirks more and shakes his ass. His balls jiggle and Yunho groans weakly.

(His moans are…i don’t even know how to describe them. do you have any feels on the subject?) “Why officer, what is the matter?” Changmin purrs, knowing that the movement of his ass gets Yunho every time. “Want you,” Yunho grits out as Changmin strikes his prostate again. “Oh baby you’ve got me. No. Wait, that can’t be right.” Changmin looks back again, eyebrow arched as he pointedly eyes the handcuffs. There is a self-satisfied look on his face, although his eyes are becoming glazed with lust.

(I think my problem if I have too many thoughts on the subject) He’s still looking at Yunho when he starts rolling his hips, making Yunho follow the movements of his pert butt. He has a lust driven face on him that drives Yunho crazy and he tries once more at freeing himself, but to no avail. Changmin finally decides to give Yunho something, so he moves his ass closer to his face, knowing that’s what Yunho wants. He doesn’t stop finger fucking Yunho and waits for the wet feeling of his tongue.

(I have that exact same problem. I totally understand. Hold on, let me go listen to the remix of his moans and I will try to categorize them…it didn’t help.) If Changmin loved the kittenish noises Yunho made earlier than he was ecstatic about the happy little noise the elder made when Changmin finally gave him what he wanted. His tongue flickered on the rim of Changmin’s hole, prompting the other to wriggle farther back, situating his ass more firmly onto Yunho’s face. They both whimpered at the feeling of Yunho’s tongue licking deep into Changmin’s ass. In his excitement, Changmin had slammed his fingers up into Yunho, grazing across his prostate.

(maybe it’s a mix) Yunho arches up, causing Changmin to lose his balance a bit. He gives Yunho a hard look and raises an eyebrow. “You have no control, and did I tell you to stop?” He turns his head back and shoves his ass into Yunho’s face, reveling in those wet, delicious licks and mews. He pulls his fingers out and quickly replaces them with the vibrator. He pins Yunho down with his body before the man throws him off balance like before.

(may be. I know he changes range from a growl to higher pitch). Yunho gives a pleased scream into Changmin as he feels the thick vibrator enter him, still thrumming away. Changmin is merciless as he searches for Yunho’s prostate with the toy. Yunho decides that fair is with his last dredges of brain power and redoubles his efforts on the boys ass, biting at his cheek’s intermittently. Changmin’s beginning to shake on top of him, his need to be filled starting to over power his need to tease Yunho.

(really?) Changmin suddenly gets up, leaving the vibrator in Yunho. Yunho whimpers at the loss of the heat but doesn’t say a word. Changmin grabs the lube and pours it on his fingers. He gets back on Yunho’s torso, this time facing the man. He spreads his legs to give Yunho a view of his pretty pink hole and immediately thrusts two fingers inside. He arches, and it’s such a pretty sight, especially with those nipples peeking out of the baby pink corset.

(Yeah. At least, it does while he is playing badminton at ass o’clock and not doing too well.) Changmin’s cock is so hard it is standing upright, leaking cum onto the lacy edges of the corset. He is gyrating his hips as he finger-fucks himself, giving Yunho the entire show. His nipples peak out above the corset, hard and wanting attention that Yunho would gladly give them if he could. He is reaching the edge of his sanity, needing the younger man on his cock like an hour ago.

(I listened and it sounds like he’s being pounded good and rough) Changmin inserts another finger inside himself. He keeps his legs apart while going on his back so his head is next to Yunho’s cock. He fingers himself with one hand while grabbing Yunho’s cock with the other, bringing it to his lips and licking at the tip. Yunho tries to control his reaction, but it’s really hard with Changmin in a corset fingering himself on top of you while licking your dick as your prostate is pleasured

(oh god. it totally does, doesn’t it? i wonder if he makes that noise all the time during sex). “Changmin. Please.” Yunho forces the words out, teeth gritted to avoid cumming. He wants to come in Changmin, see his pleasure drip out of the younger man, running down his slender thighs, completely at odds with the baby pink corset. He can no longer keep his hips down, rolling them to meet the warm suction of Changmin’s mouth neck straining from keeping his head up from watching Changmin pleasure himself.

(well besides the kitten noises, maybe husky. Less vocal than changmin?) That stupid cock-ring is keeping him from coming, and he has a dry orgasm instead. Changmin is incredibly turned on by this point, ready to ride Yunho for hours. He pulls his fingers out and gets up. He pours some lube on Yunho’s cock and spreads it everywhere. “Now let’s use this gun,” he smirks. (I put them in the weirdest positions. I was gonna write Changmin getting tongue fucked while laying on his back on yunho)

(probably. i think he would probably be more into the touching part, you know, forehead to forehead etc) (I FORGOT ABOUT THE COCK RING. thank heavens you remembered.) Yunho makes a noise that is borderline on“finally” as Changmin sinks down onto his cock, multiple noises of appreciation sounding from his mouth. Both of them need a minute to gather their breath, which has Changmin stroking Yunho’s thighs teasingly. Finally, with a pouty glance over his shoulder, Changmin begins to move, his head tipped back while his slender fingers play with Yunho’s heavy balls, rolling and squeezing them. (lol i would have been perfectly fine with that ;) )

Changmin loves playing with Yunho’s balls. They’re so warm and the reaction he gets is always pleasant. Yunho groans at the feeling and his eyes focus on Changmin’s corset-clad back, those back dimples turning him on more than ever. He loves seeing Changmin when they make love, but the backview can be just as stunning. He jerks his hips up, earning a yelp from Changmin. The boy is avoiding touching his own cock, not wanting to finish too soon.

Changmin is seriously considering tying down Yunho’s legs the next time they do this, which they totally will. Changmin is getting a kick of Yunho being at his mercy. But anyway..Yunho keeps thrusting up into Changmin, making it difficult for him to concentrate on not cumming. The corset is constricting his chest, which is a lot sexier than it sounds and he would wonder just what that says about the number of kinks he has, but he doesn’t have the brain power to think that hard. He lets out a growl, manipulating the vibrator in Yunho harder in an attempt at payback. If Yunho is going to tease him, then its only fair that he does it in return.

Yunho let’s out a high pitched whimper, then growls before he pistons into Changmin. The boy’s eyes fly open from the sudden change of pace. He can barely hold on with Yunho moving those dancer hips up so fast. Yunho pants, eyes never leaving the slender form on top of him. “You like that? You like it when officer pleasures you to the slutty mess you are? Gonna make you come so hard baby,” Yunho growls and Changmin absolutely screams in pleasure.

“Fuck me Officer. Fuck me til I cum. Fuck, I feel so full.” Changmin had become a babbling mess, words simply spilling out of his mouth as he vocalized his need to Yunho. The vibrator was still in Yunho, causing pleasure to the elder man, but otherwise forgotten as they chased their pleasure together. Yunho’s intense focus was on the spot where he could see himself repeatedly disappear into Changmin, the younger’s hole clenching with each thrust in a fruitless quest to keep Yunho locked within him. “You gonna cum for me, baby?” Yunho panted out, his eyes wild with pleasure.

Changmin keens. “Yes yes yes officer, PLEASE!” He’s a begging mess right now. Yunho changes the angle to the best of his ability, bringing his knees up a bit. “Oh fuck yes!” Changmin throws his head back and lets the pleasure take over. He loves the feeling of Yunho’s thick cock hitting the spot over and over again, stretching his tight hole. He’s gasping for breath. There’s a light blush spreading to the tips of his ears from the heat of their fucking.

Yunho can see the blush spreading down Changmin’s back, along with trails of sweat that he has the sudden need to lick up. He strains against the binds, needing nothing more than to wrap the more slender man in his arms and just take him apart. Changmin is making those noises, the ones he makes when he is almost to the edge. He can no longer keep up and is instead trying to hold on as Yunho’s hips do what they do best. The elder will have serious nail indents on his legs by the end of this but when Changmin moans “Hnng Officer. PLEASE” he can’t bring himself to care.

Yunho is going at full speed now. He licks his lips and demands, “Come on Changmin, stroke yourself and come for me. Come on babe, do as officer tells you.” Changmin blushes and tugs on his neglected cock. A few tugs along with Yunho’s words and ministrations are all it takes to have him coming all over his hand and corset. He lets out a breathless gasp as he comes, the corset and the powerful orgasm restricting his breathing, though not too much. There’s so much of his cum everywhere.

Yunho takes Changmin completely through his orgasm, cooing at him and whispering praise. “Such a good boy. Good boy Changmin.” The younger one starts to whine as his body becomes over-sensitized and so he topples off Yunho like a newborn fawn. When he turns to look at the elder man, he is taken aback at how painfully aroused his cock is. Yunho is trying to fuck the air, in a hopeless attempt to get enough friction to come. Changmin takes pity on his hyung and leans over, pulling off the cock ring and sucking the head into his mouth. He gives an encouraging hum and Yunho explodes.

(messy and glorious) Changmin’s mouth is full of cum and he tries not to swallow it all. He turns off the vibrator and weakly gets up to un-cuff Yunho. Yunho stretches his arms, still drowsy from the aftershock of his intense orgasm. His lover is practically sitting on top of him and leans down to capture his mouth in a kiss. Yunho is pleasantly surprised by the cum. The two of them kiss wet and messy.

(oh yes. all the cumplay). The lovers were happy to just lie there, kissing each other and gently playing around. Changmin starts to whine though, the restriction of the corset beginning to bug him. He makes Yunho take it off for him, which Yunho happily does as he is finally able to kiss and touch that back for which he had been longing. Changmin gave pleased, sated hums as his hyung kissed and licked every red mark that was left by the strings of the corset. “Mmm that’s nice. We should do this again.” he murmured sleepily into his pillow, spine arching to meet Yunho’s soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are always welcomed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
